


Road (TWEWYTober Prompt 5)

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), TWEWYTOBER 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Scramble Crossing. Neku Sakuraba. One road, two hearts, starting to live again.
Series: TWEWYTober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Road (TWEWYTober Prompt 5)

_Seriously... what the hell?_

Scramble Crossing, Shibuya's throbbing heart, pulsing with people and culture.

Neku's heart, a fast beating hummingbird, pulsing with gasps and breaths.

This road, this crosswalk, was alive again.

And so was Neku.

On the one hand, Neku was relieved.

On the other hand, Neku also felt lost.

After all, gasps and breaths weren't enough to live on.

Neku needed direction.

The rainbow of sound and color rushing through Scramble Crossing's veins used to overwhelm Neku.

By expanding his world, he now saw its kaleidoscopic beauty.

_Same streets, same people._

Yet also, a new road with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't flow for to me until a couple of hours before bed, when I started listening to the Japanese rock band Wagakki. They play rock music with traditional and modern instruments and they sound epic! Go give them a listen.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
